parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: Back for Good (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Back for Good by Take That. Song: * Back for Good (1995) Sung By: * Take That Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: I can't wait to get to Dragonland! * Max: Wait for me, Emmy. (Grunting) * Emmy: Wrong foot, Max. * Max: Huh? Oh. * (He Takes off his Shoe and Puts the Other Shoe on the Same Foot but Still Won't Fit) * Emmy: No! Like this. * (She Puts the Shoes in Place, and Picks Up Max) * Emmy: There. * Max: Thanks. * Emmy: C'mon! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Back for Good" by Take That Plays) * (Bald Mountain Scene) * Max Taylor: I guess now it's time for me to give up. * Rover Dangerfield: I feel it's time. * Mickey Mouse: Got a picture of you beside me. Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup. * Tramp: Oh, yeah. * Scooby Doo: Got a fist of pure emotion, got a head of shattered dreams. * Simon Seville: Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now. * Ron Stoppable: Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good.) * Ranma Saotome: Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Dance): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Fievel Mousekewitz: I want you back for good. * Thomas O'Malley: Unaware but underlined I figured out this story. (No, no) * Max (Dragon Tales): It wasn't good (No, no) * Littlefoot: But in the corner of my mind (corner of my mind) I celebrated glory. * Simba: But that was not to be. * Chip: In the twist of separation you excelled at being free. * Mamorou Chiba: Can't you find (Can't you find) a little room inside for me? * Alvin Seville: Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "That's What Friends are For"): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Danny: See I want you back for good. * Ash Ketchum: Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Maui: I want you back for good. * Quasimodo: And we'll be together, * Aladdin: This time is forever. * Theodore Seville: We'll be fighting and forever we will be... * Chorus from Smurfs: The Lost Village: So complete in our love. We will never be uncovered again. * (Dance Scene from Corpse Bride) * John Smith: Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists During "It Takes All Sorts"): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Spongebob Squarepants: Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Tom Sawyer: See, I want you back for good. * Chorus from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart": Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good. * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchie Gitchie Goo"): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Chorus from A Goofy Movie During "On the Open Road": Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it. You'll be right and understood. * (Ariel and Eric Dancing): (Want you back, want you back, want you back for good) * Timon: See, I want you back for good. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti") * Basil: I guess now it's time, * Artemis: that you came back for good. * (Sun Sets from The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Come on, Max. Let's get our bug catching stuff. * Max: Yeah. * Emmy: I'm gonna catch a caterpillar so I can watch it turn into a butterfly. What about you? * Max: I'm gonna get a stinky bug. P.U.! Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle; @1999-2005 PBS) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Bungle in the Jungle; @2007 Sunrise) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Daisy Bo Peep; @2006-2016 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Chipmunk Vice; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Much Ado About Kitten, & A True Reflection; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Ranma ½ (Akane's Lost Love... These Things Happen, You Know; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The S.S. Drainpipe; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Chikorita Rescue; @1997 OLM) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Corpse Bride (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript